Bad Vacations
by miano53
Summary: Whenever the apprentices take a vacation with Master Eraqus, something's bound to happen. Whether it be camping, taking a cruise or even going to a carnival. Poor guys...
1. Chapter 1

_I thought about doing this short after having this long writer's cramp for my Kingdom Hearts stories. I got the idea from a Carnival Cruises commercial that I saw and can't stop watching because it was too funny. It'll be a small series on all the bad vacations the apprentices went on with Master Eraqus. Okay, I own nothing, not even the computer at my university's library that I typed this on._

_-miano53_

Bad Vacations: Camping Terrors

_On the cruise ship, Valendia…_

Aqua and Terra looked out at the sea, wearing their summer attire. Ven, in swimming trunks, ran past the two and headed for the pool. Master Eraqus, however, went out on a date with one of the women on the ship.

At peace, Aqua said, "This is so much better than that trip we went on last year…"

Terra immediately tensed up as he remembered what happened…and why they were forbidden from talking about it.

* * *

><p><em>Last year, the Enchanted Dominion, forest…<em>

Terra, Aqua, Ven and Eraqus were sitting around a campfire and were grilling when they heard the sound of growling. Terra turned around and said, "Hello?"

The four saw that three bears had come out of the forest to…"greet" them. "AAHHH!" everyone screamed, bolting for the cabin and taking the cooler of food with them.

Inside, Eraqus locked the door and the bears started clawing at the windows and doors. "Aah!" Aqua screamed, face twisting in a grimace.

Terra pulled out some beef jerky, threw it out of a window and started screaming, "TAKE THE BEEF JERKY! TAKE THE FRIKEN BEEF JERKY! NOT ME! TAKE THE BEEF JERKY!"

Ven immediately grabbed the cooler and screamed, "Throw the food out the window! THROW THE FOOD OUT THE WINDOW!"

"AAH!" Terra and Aqua screamed, holding each other and crying.

Ven and Eraqus threw the food out the window and the bears began to claw at it. As they were distracted, Eraqus opened up a corridor of light and the four rushed through. When it closed, one of the bears thought, 'We were just trying to say "hello".'

* * *

><p><em>Present day…<em>

Terra looked at Aqua and said, "Never again…" The two then saw that poor Ven had ricocheted off of the water slide and flew straight into the ocean.

"VEN!" the two screamed.

* * *

><p><em>Wow. The apprentices can never get a break with me. Okay, so if you all can send me stories of horrible vacations, that'll be great. I'll just use it in this little short story.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_With Halestorming's suggestion, this chapter will be Deep Space inspired with hints of LPer, Pewdiepie. So, without further ado, here's chapter 2._

_-miano53_

Bad Vacations: Alien Abductions

_Departure Castle, summer… _

Aqua, now 17, sat in the library and read books on magic. She delved into her studies when she heard Terra enter. He sat in front of her and said, "What'cha readin'?"

"A book on magic," Aqua said.

"What kind?" Terra asked.

"The higher tier spells," Aqua replied, still reading.

"Well, the Master wants to go on another vacation soon. He's asking for suggestions," Terra said.

"As long as we don't go camping again, I'm fine," Aqua said.

Terra said okay and left. When he did, she sensed something terrible was about to happen. She was right…

* * *

><p><em>Two days later, Lanes-in-Between…<em>

The vacation place was a world called Kilika Islands. The four Keybearers, in armor and on Keyblade Gliders, flew through the lanes and didn't notice something come up behind them.

Terra did and turned around. It was a giant spaceship and it blew a horn. "Ooh, Chuck me!" he yelled.

The others heard and started putting their Keyblade Gliders into overdrive. The ship came closer and closer to them as they flew.

"Fly like a boss! Fly like a boss! Fly like a boss! Fly! Fly! Fly! Fly!" Ven screamed.

Sadly, the ship caught them and Terra screamed in "manly" tones, "WAAAAH!"

* * *

><p><em>On an unknown ship…<em>

Terra and the others woke up to find themselves in holding cells. "What the…?" he said.

He got up and saw that Aqua, Eraqus and Ven were in holding cells opposite of his. "Hey! Get us out!" Ven screamed.

"We were just going on a vacation!" Aqua yelled.

Terra, remembering that the Keyblade can open any lock, used it to open his cell and got out. "Oh…" Ven said.

The others did the same and an alarm started blaring. "Prison break! Prison break!" was said over the intercom.

"Let's get out of here," Eraqus said. He put on his armor and opened the Lanes in Between.

The apprentices nodded and put on their Keyblade Armor. Just before Terra could go into the portal, one of the aliens popped out of nowhere.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Aaah…" Terra screamed, falling into the portal. When he did, the portal closed, leaving the alien confused.

"We were just going to give them tea…" he said, looking a bit sad.

Since then, they never trusted alien ships since…


	3. Chapter 3

_Well, this'll be the last chapter of Bad Vacations. I really want this to be a short story as I can't think of any more ideas and school just started for me. So, here's what happens when you have three apprentices and their master take a vacation to Hawai'i._

_-miano53_

Bad Vacations: Surfing Fails

_Last year before Terra and Aqua took the Mark of Mastery Exam, July 1__st__…_

After another long month of nonstop training, Master Eraqus decided to take the apprentices on another vacation. When Terra and Aqua heard about it, they yelled, "NO!"

"Why not?" the master asked, sitting on his throne in the throne room.

"Well, the last time, we were abducted by aliens!" Terra yelled.

"And the time before that, we were nearly mauled to death by bears!" Aqua added.

"Well, I am sure nothing will go wrong this time. Ventus is to pick the vacation," Master Eraqus told them.

"Yes!" Ven said, happily jumping up.

"Oh no…" Terra muttered.

After hours of mental deliberation, Ven thought to head to a place called Hawai'i on the planet Earth. The two elder apprentices sighed, knowing the place was safe. Sadly, they didn't know all the craziness that would happen when they arrived.

* * *

><p><em>Hawai'ian Islands, Oahu…<em>

After checking into the hotel and surprisingly not having any incidents, Ven thought to head to the beach for surfing. Terra thought it was a good idea and followed. Aqua, still on edge, stayed in the room. Eraqus, however, left to see the Hawai'ian Museum of History.

Once out on the beach, Ven and Terra rented surf boards and went out to sea. Once they were there, the two apprentices caught waves, riding on them and having fun. What they didn't notice was a fin of a particular creature heading straight for them.

Ven was the first to noticed and clung onto his board for dear life. "T-Terra…" he said.

Terra turned around and saw the fin heading for them. "Aah! Swim! Swim for your life!" he screamed, paddling.

"Swim away! Swim away! Swim like a boss! Swim like a boss! Swim like a boss!" Ven said, paddling to shore.

The two kept swimming and the finned creature didn't let up. Manning up, if you could call it that, Terra stopped, turned around and yelled, "I'm not scared! I'm not scared at all! Bring it on!"

When the creature jumped out of the water, Terra saw that it was a dolphin. The dolphin, mad at Terra, smacked him in the face with its tailfin. "Ow! You backstabbing, son of a…!" Terra yelled at it.

He then went back to paddling for his life to shore when he saw a shark come out of the water. "GAAH!" he screamed, paddling.

Once the two were back on shore, Terra yelled, "I'm sick of this crap!"

He started crying and yelled, voice cracking, "I'm sick of this freakin' crap! I did nothing…"

"We were just minding our business…gah…sniff…" Ven said, sniffling.

After the failed surfing incident with a shark, the boys decided to head back to the room. They told Aqua about it and she laughed. The three then decided to go to the Grand Canyon for next year's vacation, to avoid anymore incidents. Sadly, that was the last vacation the apprentices and their master took.


End file.
